


they looked at you and said you weren't good enough

by lostin_space



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21764557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: “FUCK YOU,” Michael keened, “I’m sick of being everyone’s dirty little secret–good enough to fuck but not good enough to be seen with in public.”
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 26
Kudos: 170





	they looked at you and said you weren't good enough

**Author's Note:**

> [larenoz](https://tmblr.co/meINH4QBzBp27Xb8YS4mVxw) wrote [this](https://larenoz.tumblr.com/post/189614063182/fic-opening-line) incredible opening line and then... Gave it up for grabs. It me. I grab.

“FUCK YOU,” Michael keened, “I’m sick of being everyone’s dirty little secret–good enough to fuck but not good enough to be seen with in public.”

The entire population of the gym froze to give attention to the clearly irritated and intoxicated man. Alex pinched the bridge of his nose and bowed his head, trying to keep out of the secondhand embarrassment.

Which would be a lot easier if he wasn’t the one being yelled at.

Michael’s face was red from anger and his eyes were watery with tears. Alex felt like he was going to implode.

“Sorry,” Michael added, “Didn’t mean to out you for sleeping with me. I’m sorry I’m embarrassing.”

With a shake of his head, he grabbed his bag and hauled ass out of the gym. Which left the only thing to stare at being Alex Manes.

"You were sleeping with Michael Guerin?” Liz asked in a hushed voice once the gym started to fill with chatter again. Maria leaned in as well, eager to hear whatever he clearly had kept to himself.

“I… Yeah,” Alex sighed, “It wasn’t anything, I didn’t think. I just came out and he was the first guy to approach me. I didn’t think he was serious. I kinda laughed when he suggested it.”

“Jesus, Alex,” Maria whispered, rubbing his shoulder.

“I didn’t think he was into me like that,” Alex said honestly, “We’d been hanging out and getting high together and so we hooked up. I didn’t think he wanted to be, like, an item.”

“Hey,” a voice said before they could continue the conversation. They all looked up to see Isobel and Max Evans which just made the situation that much more irritating. “I wanted to apologize for his outburst just now.”

“Why?” Liz asked. Isobel took a deep breath, focusing on Alex.

“He got attached to you and you didn’t get attached to him. I didn’t know that and I told him to go for it. So, it’s my fault for him thinking it was more than it was,” she explained. Alex squeezed his eyes shut. He hadn’t really made it clear himself.

“This just… You know, isn’t the first time someone thought it was laughable to be with him,” Max added, but he visibly cringed when he said that, “Please don’t tell anyone I told you that.”

“I’m gonna go talk to him,” Alex said, grabbing his back and quickly pushing past them without waiting for them to reply.

It took only a few minutes of searching to find Michael wedged behind the bleachers on the football field. He knew that was his spot.

“Please leave me alone,” Michael said, head bowed against his knees that were pulled to his chest. Alex could hear the thickness of his voice which just made him feel worse.

“I’m sorry, okay?” Alex said, slowly sitting down across from him, “I didn’t realize you actually wanted to go out with me.”

“It’s my fault,” Michael sniffled, “You were out and I thought that meant I could finally be in public with someone. I should’ve known better. Girls do it to me all the time. Don’t wanna be seen with a guy who smells like a river and lives in his truck, right?”

Alex felt sick and it suddenly became a little too apparent how badly he’d fucked up.

“But no one is entitled to date me, I get that. I’m not saying everyone is horrible for not wanting to go out with me. It’s the fact that… It’s funny. It’s funny to think they would ever be seen with me. That really hurts and I thought you were different,” Michael said. He was picking at his tattered jeans, still keeping in his ball. Alex moved closer.

“People always freak whenever I wanted to go public with someone in the past. I really didn’t know you were serious, I thought it was a joke. You aren’t out, that’s the only reason I didn’t know,” Alex said, though it felt stupid in hindsight. He just shouldn’t have laughed, even if he had thought it was a joke.

“Alex, I’m not like you. I don’t feel the need to tell everyone who’s anyone that I’m queer. I’m not saying there’s anything wrong with you being that way and I admire you, but I just don’t feel the need to come out. Whoever is important knows because they know me well enough to know that I think Brendon Urie is hot,” Michael explained. Alex cracked a small smile and thought about scooting closer. It felt like the wrong move.

“I don’t care that you live in your truck and I don’t care that you smell like it either,” Alex said. That got Michael to lift his head just a little. “I like the way you carry yourself and I like the way you laugh. I like your smile and your sense of humor and the way you get all cuddly when you're high. I like that you’ll laugh really loud in public and not give a shit who hears. I like that you’ll sneak into my room in the middle of the night and wake me up because you found a cool rock. I like _you_ , Michael, I just didn’t realize you actually felt the same way. I thought I was just convenient because I’m out.”

“You’re not convenient. I genuinely like you, but… I get if you’re not into me or if you don’t wanna be seen with me,” Michael said. Alex scooted closer for real, putting his chin on Michael’s knees.

“If you still want to be seen with me, I will gladly parade you around school,” Alex said, “I want to be with you for real if you want to be with me for real.”

Michael took a deep, heavy breath and tried not to smile.

“This isn’t a pity offer, is it?”

Alex laughed, “No. You should know by now that I don’t just do shit out of pity.”

“Okay. So, what? You’re, like, my boyfriend?” Michael asked. Alex smiled so wide it hurt. Boyfriend. He never thought he’d have one of those.

He liked the sound of it.

“Yeah, boyfriend.”

**Author's Note:**

> also on my tumblr: spaceskam


End file.
